Demopan
'''Demopan' is a trader BLU Demoman TF2 Freak created by Reddit user ichbinpwnzilla. Origins The meta origin of Demopan is a captured in-game image of a user, using the name "STOUT SHAKO FOR 2 REFINED" playing in a Capture Point map, DeGroot Keep, as a BLU Team Demoman wearing a Bounty Hat and a Dangeresque, Too? and armed with a Frying Pan and a Chargin' Targe. His origin as an actual character in the TF2 Freak World is unknown. He has become the mascot of "Hat Fortress 2" and a TF2 Monster in his own right, due to his Freakish enthusiasm with trading Stout Shakos for two Refined metal. Appearance and Personality Just like in his famous screenshot, Demopan is a BLU Demoman who wears a Bounty Hat and a Dangeresque, Too? and is armed with a Frying Pan and a Chargin' Targe. Demopan travels around the entire Freak World in order to sell Stout Shakos for a pair of Refined Metal. He is very enthusiastic and cheerful. He is very proud of himself, and likes to start his trade offer with anyone, Freak or otherwise. If his trades are accepted, he politely thanks and befriends the other traders. If they're declined or offered different prices, however, he will become so enraged that his mind will be too clouded for him to think clearly. He will then proceed to unleash the full extent of his arsenal on the decliner. As such, any effort for the decliner to calm him down will prove useless. Powers and Abilities Armed with a Frying Pan and a Chargin' Targe, Demopan can easily travel rapidly over long distances and deliver devastating blows with his mighty Pan and great physical strength. In addition, his shield not only provides him defense over fire and explosions, but also get a shield bash at his enemies. Furthermore, his pan can block small arms fire. He also possesses a "Teledispenser" which allows him to travel from TradePlaza to TradePlaza in order to sell the most Stout Shakos possible and make the most money. As a method of long-range combat, Demopan can take out one of his seemingly limitless supply of Stout Shakos and throw them at the enemy. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being far from a weakling, Demopan lacks real destructive power to deal with stronger TF2 Monsters. He also has some weaknesses that hinder him from being a high-rank Freak: *Demopan is usually too oblivious to potential threats, and even more if he's too enraged in case someone declines his trade. He may therefore get easily caught in enemy traps. *As previously mentioned, Demopan's own frustration can cloud his mind easily, focusing only on punishing the decliner. *He cannot resist what seems like a good trade: Intelligent Heavy scammed Demopan his Bounty Hat by polishing his Stainless pot to make it look like an unusual, completely unaware of the disastrous consequences of wearing Intelligent Heavy's pot. *Returning to the subject of Intelligent Heavy, if someone declines his offer AND proceeds to best him in combat, he will tirelessly pursue them and force them to trade-- or else. This can easily place Demopan in a dangerous situation (such as when the feared Painis Cupcake happened to be present when he attempted to kill Intelligent Heavy and Spyper) Trivia *Unlike most TF2 Freaks, Demopan originated on Reddit and not on YouTube; the thread around his creation gathered enough attention for Demopan to become a fully-fledged internet meme, which led YouTube creators to make videos about him. The only other TF2 Freak to boast such a nature is the Spycrab (who became a meme due to in-game glitches). Vagineer and Painis Cupcake are also considered internet memes, though they started out as TF2 Freaks rather than becoming them later. **Due to his status as the last popular TF2 internet meme character, Demopan is the last and youngest TF2 Freak to be considered part of the Classics. *Demopan has sometimes appeared with a second eye below his eye-patch. This, however, is not consistent in his video appearances, and he almost always appears with an eye-patch instead. He has also appeared several times as a RED Demoman. *Even though they're both Demomen wielding pans, Panoman has no actual relation to Demopan. *The DemoDemoPan song is based off of Ageha - Ryu - Beatmania: IIDXRED Notable Videos *The Superfantastical Halloween Adventures of the Horsemann, Cart with a Mask, and friends *Medieval Morons *Meet the Demopan *Fight of Golden Sandvich *Battle of Golden Sandvich *Worst Trade Ever: A Rabbid's Underdog Story *Trading In a Demoshell *Demopan's unusual day *Demopan kicks at the speed of light *Giant Sandvich *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *Fight Against Spencer Pootis *Multiply A Weapon's Stats By 10 *Operation: Vagineer *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *Demopan.sfm *Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic *Medieval mode in a nutshell *Demopan meets the Robo Demopan *Endgame *TF2 Review : Saxton Hale *Trading In a Demoshell *DemoDemoPan Music Video *Iris the Giftgiver *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power *Paper and Ink- Chapter 1: Build Our Machine (Cameo) *Sunny days at cp_sunshine Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Monsters made by ichbinpwnzilla